


He Said She Said

by SometimesAnAries



Series: Learning As We Go [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesAnAries/pseuds/SometimesAnAries
Summary: Tom Riddle hears someone is talking about him behind his back. He confronts the girl who heard it, and gets answers.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Antonin Dolohov (Implied), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Learning As We Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	He Said She Said

Tom Riddle was known around Hogwarts for many things. Some people knew him as the smart, confident Slytherin boy that Professor Slughorn doted on. Some knew him as a future dark wizard in the making. Some knew him as the playboy who could smooth talk his way into anybody's bed. None of this bothered Tom. He was all of those things. He had wooed many students within the castle, and had them all willing to share their beds for the night at the drop of a hat. Well, almost all of them.

"I heard Dolohov got detention," Abraxas mentioned offhand.

Tom nodded, "He was caught fighting by Professor Abernathy."

Abraxas shook his head.

"What's this I hear about Abbott mentioning me in class?" Tom asked, changing the subject.

"I didn't hear it myself," Rosier explained, "but Selwyn said he was saying some nasty stuff."

"You didn't ask her what exactly Abbott said?" Tom pressed.

"I did. She just laughed and walked off," Rosier shrugged.

* * *

The next day, Tom confronted Selwyn about the situation. The girl was seated in the library, taking up the table in the far back. She was a small girl, standing at five feet even and couldn't weigh more than fifty kilograms. She had shoulder length wavy chocolate brown hair that was parted down the middle. Her disinterested grey blue eyes looked down at the book in front of her through rectangular thick rimmed glasses. She had several bits of parchment spread out around her, and was scribbling on a piece when Tom approached her.

"Selwyn," he whispered.

"Riddle," she responded just as quietly, not looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, standing behind her and setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Advanced Potion Making," she responded after she finished scribbling out a note.

"Tell me what Abbott said about me in class the other day," he demanded quietly, leaning in and pressing a finger to a random line in her book.

From a distance, it looked like he was helping her with her paper, and nobody would have questioned why Tom Riddle was bothering Serina Selwyn.

"No," she said camly.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding dangerously calm.

"Because I don't want to," she shrugged, "Not here anyways. Besides, he didn't even say anything that bad about you. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"So you're protecting him now?" Tom growled.

Serina rolled her eyes, "You know I have no reason to care what you do to Abbott. Stop pestering me before you make a fool of yourself."

"I'll stop when you tell me what he said," he whispered in her ear.

"Keep asking and I'll make a scene," she warned.

Tom took her threat to heart, knowing she would make good on it if he continued. 

"Then I'll see you tonight," he whispered before straightening his back.

"Whatever you say, Riddle," she rolled her eyes one last time before he left.

* * *

Serina was lying stomach down on her bed with a book in front of her when Tom walked into her room. Her roommates usually stayed in their boyfriend's rooms overnight, and if they were present, the usually got the hint when Tom arrived and would leave. Today she was alone, so it was a hair more discreet, but he still had to walk all the way through the Ravenclaw common room and up the staircase to the girl's dorms to get to her. 

"Evening Selwyn," he greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Evening Riddle," she responded.

Tom came to stand at the edge of her bed, slightly irritated that she was still focused on her book, but ignored it for now. He placed his left hand on her bare calf, and slid it slowly up to her thigh to her arse, kneading the plump flesh there before moving upward to her back, stopping at the base of her neck. Serina didn't bother to move, feeling Tom's hand caress her, but not responding to it.

"Are you going to tell me what Abbott said?" he asked, his silken voice trying to coax what he wanted from her.

Serina smirked, "I don't plan to, no."

"Very well then."

Tom Riddle had countless students willing to share their beds with him. Nobody turned him down. Well, almost nobody. Serina was the exception. He'd taken the girl a few times, and had thought getting her in bed would be easier each time he did it, but it wasn't. Serina didn't swoon over him like the others. Most of the time she looked at him with a cold indifference. Sometimes she would play along, and be fairly easy to bed. Other times she would turn him down completely. It was hard to tell how each encounter would end, and Tom was always on his toes with her. 

He crawled onto the bed and straddled her, his hand never leaving the base of her neck. If she really wanted to, his hand wouldn't keep her from getting up and moving away from him, but he kept it there as a warning to stay still. Luckily for him, she complied. Tom pressed his chest to her back, and reached up to push her book away, making sure her attention was on him. His hand slid around her neck to grip her throat.

"Are you going to be a good girl tonight?" he purred in her ear.

"Probably not," she smirked, "I haven't been very good for you so far. I'd hate to break that streak now."

Tom tightened his grip on her throat and sucked her earlobe through his lips, nibbling on the bit of flesh. She tensed underneath him, and he could tell that, despite playing hard to get tonight, her body was more than happy to comply. When he loosened his grip on her throat she inhaled sharply and her body shuddered. Tom dragged the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear. When he ground down into her arse she bucked back into him, earning him a quiet groan from her lips. She didn't moan and groan at just any bit of attention like most of the girls he took. Tom had to coax it out of her. It was well worth the challenge to hear those sweet sounds escape her lips. 

He placed his hands on either side of her head and pushed up. He used the leverage to grind harder into her, gaining the friction he needed to enjoy the action as well. Once again, she met him halfway. Serina turned her head to the right, looking up at the boy from the corner of her eye. 

"Are you content with just dry humping my arse this evening?" she quipped.

Tom grit his teeth, her jab doing exactly what she wanted it to. He shifted his weight to his knees before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her torso off the bed. She was bent backwards in an awkward angle, and she hissed at the sting of her hair being pulled so forcefully. If Serina wasn't a dancer, she wouldn't have been flexible enough for Tom to abuse her the way he did. He knew by now that she was capable of positions many others weren't, and he used that knowledge to his advantage.

"Would you rather I fuck you in the common room for everyone to see?" he growled.

Serina shuddered again, everything about that sentence turning her on, "Is that a threat or a promise, Riddle?"

He wedged his legs between hers, making her spread wide enough that she struggled to keep her balance. Tom pulled her back flush against his chest, his grip never leaving her hair. She was beginning to breathe heavily, a good sign that she was getting worked up. He slid his free hand into her panties and hummed when he found her core soaking wet.

"Am I turning you on, Selwyn?" he purred.

Serina's breath hitched when he slid a finger inside her.

"If you keep that up I might just say yes," she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as he chuckled darkly.

Tom released her hair so he could slide her underwear further down her legs, moving the fabric out of his way. Serina vanished the fabric and was able to spread her legs wider with the bit of clothing gone. She met each thrust of his fingers, letting out a little puff of air each time. He thrust deeply and curled his fingers inside her, massaging the spot he knew would make her see stars. Serina arched her back and dropped her head to Tom's shoulder, a moan slipping from her lips. 

Tom slid his fingers out of her and rubbed his slick digits over her clit, causing her to buck forward involuntarily. His other hand worked to undo his trousers and slide them down to his knees. It wasn't very often they got completely undressed for this. It was usually quick and messy with her. She could lose interest easily, and he knew that from experience. With his cock freed from its confines, Tom grabbed Serina's hips and lifted her up and onto his lap. She slid down on him with very little resistance, her juices lubricating her walls beautifully for him. 

Once he was buried to the hilt, he bucked up and heard a gasp slip from her lips. Tom thrust into her at a fast pace, holding her hips up and preventing her from sinking down onto him. Tom made sure he left the girl above him wanting more, not giving her his full length. The teasing did exactly what he wanted it to do, and Serina began fighting against him. She first tried wriggling her hips free from his grip, but he held on tightly. She then reached for his hands, trying to pry his fingers off. When she almost managed to remove one hand, Tom switched it up and shoved her forward, planting her face into the sheets and keeping her arse level with his hips. He pulled out until just the very tip of his cock was inside her. She growled and glared back at him, and he smirked deviously.

"Do you really think I'll give you what you want if you're not returning the favor?" he asked.

"Are you saying you're not enjoying yourself?" she answered with a question of her own, her voice steady despite the rest of her body being completely wrecked.

Tom reached up and tangled his fingers in her messy locks, pulling just enough to crane her neck, "Tell me what Abbott said about me."

"Make me cum and I will," she growled through clenched teeth.

Tom thrust hard into her, burying himself as deep as he could go, and earning a long wanton moan from the girl beneath him. He released her hair and gripped her hips tightly, starting up a brutal pace. He slammed into her over and over, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the empty room. Serina bit down on her knuckle to suppress her moans, a few slipping out when he angled his thrusts just right. 

"Fuck! Right there," she managed to choke out when Tom hit the spot that made her vision blur.

Tom shifted his stance so every thrust hit home. A steady string of 'fuck-fuck-fuck-oh-shit-fuck-yes-fuck-yes-yes-yes-fuck' tumbled from Serina's lips. Suddenly, she tensed, arching her back in an impossible angle. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as her orgasm washed over her. Tom reached forward and clamped his hand around her throat, cutting off her airway and making her orgasm double in intensity. 

When he finally let up on her throat, she gasped for air. His hips were pressed flush against her arse, and his cock twitched against her walls as he emptied deep within her. He pulled out slowly once he was done, trying to prevent his seed from spilling out onto her sheets. He remembered how furious she had been when he had pulled out and came all over her fresh sheets. It had been one of the first times they'd fucked, and she'd refused to speak to him for weeks after. When she did finally speak to him again, she assured him she was on birth control and would prefer he come inside her over messing up her bed. He had been more than happy to comply ever since.

Pulling his wand from his robes, he cleaned their collective fluids up before they could make a mess. Serina rolled over onto her back, looking completely spent. He dropped down on the bed next to her, his thighs protesting the movement. They took a moment to catch their breath, but it wasn't long before Tom had turned onto his side and was staring at the girl. 

Serina rolled her eyes at him, not surprised that he hadn't forgotten why he was here. She sat up and crawled over him, searching through her trunk for a fresh set of underwear. When she found one, she turned her attention to him. 

"Abbott," she began, giving Tom what he wanted, "said you were a goody two shoes pretty boy, and the only reason you get good marks in Transfiguration is because Dumbledore lets you suck his cock."

"And you didn't think that was all that bad?" he asked, lifting his hips so he could pull his trousers up.

"Compared to some of the things he's said? No, not really," Serina shrugged, sliding her panties on, "I mean I get he's talking shit and all, but it's not like it's unknown you swing both ways."

"Dumbledore though?" he huffed, "I mean really. I've got better taste than that."

"Didn't you fuck Dolohov?" she asked, standing in front of him and looking down at him with a smirk.

He furrowed his brows, "Who told you that?"

"Dolohov," she responded simply, "Did you not fuck him?"

Tom huffed, "Dolohov needs to keep his bloody mouth shut."

"So you don't have better taste then?" she grinned, knowing she was irritating him.

"I would consider Dolohov better taste than Albus fucking Dumbledore," he snapped, "Besides, it's not like I let him fuck me."

"I don't know," Serina mused, "I'm sure Dumbledore's got the experience under his belt. He'd probably be a good fuck."

Tom stood and slid around the girl in front of him, "We're not talking about this anymore."

Serina sat down on her bed where he had just been and leaned back on her elbows, "Don't kick Dolohov's arse just because I ratted on him. I'm sure it's already sore."

Tom huffed and cut his eyes at her, "Goodnight Selwyn."

"Goodnight Riddle," she winked at him as he opened the door to leave.


End file.
